


dont smile at me

by porcelaincarnival



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack, Dentistry, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, casual viewing of chopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaincarnival/pseuds/porcelaincarnival
Summary: Peter gets his braces and is not pleased





	dont smile at me

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! it's almost 4 am !  
> preface: i wrote this fic when i got my braces on , i just went to the ortho a few days ago and remembered this fic so i was like hey it's collecting dust let's post it   
> so this was before the far from home trailer/endgame trailer , more about that in the end notes  
> for now, enjoy !

When Tony and Peter made it back from the orthodontist section of the medical wing, the team made it their immediate priority to try to force the kid to let them see his braces.  That was sort of unethical but they knew that if it were up to Peter, he wouldn’t open his mouth around them until he got them taken off.

 

“I wonder why he’s so moody about it.”  Steve said aloud to Earth’s mightiest heroes lounging on multiple couches watching Chopped.

 

“Teenagers, man.”  Clint sighed, “they don’t like change.”

 

“I don’t think anyone does,” Rhodey said, snatching an unopened bag of Doritos from the pantry.

 

“Kids usually get them on when they’re in middle school, he’s getting braces in his sophomore year of high school,”  Natasha supplied from the reclining armchair, watching a chef drop her stir-fried tilapia into the sink.

 

“Yeah, but they’re nothing to be embarrassed about.  They’re a part of growing up.” Bucky was balancing a card house, getting to five stories tall.  Sam, passing by, blew on it, causing the cards to fall down in a heap. Bucky’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Oh, you’re  _ so _ dead.”

 

“I didn’t have braces,”  Vision said helpfully.

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“Never did.”

 

Thor chortled, “We have no need for such trivial items in Asgard.”

 

“Huh, so we all have perfect teeth, then.”

 

The elevator dinged and in walked the Science Trio.  Bruce, who was the person who performed the act of dentistry, Tony, who was tapping something onto his Starkphone, and Peter, who was cradling his face with a scowl.  His hoodie was pulled over his brown curls and he walked in a slouched position, completely juxtaposing the put together men beside him.

 

“There he is!”  Sam grinned, purposefully showing off his pearly whites.  Peter glared (as much as his baby face could) and flopped onto the couch, ramming his face into the cushions.

 

“Kid, careful before you’re gonna have to go back for a concussion.”  Tony warned, shoving his phone into his pocket. The teen just grunted.

 

“How was the installation?”  Natasha asked Bruce, who was habitually rubbing his hands.

 

“Went fine!  Peter fell asleep while I was putting in the brackets, though.  He jerked his leg so hard he almost had wiring in his cheek.” Replied the doctor good-naturedly, “Ooh, Chopped!”

 

Wanda rubbed Peter’s back, “Can he eat?”  A chef on screen was furiously grating a block of parmesan cheese like his life depended on it.

 

“Not for a few hours,”  Peter groaned in response. 

 

“Oh hush, you know this.  So not yet, and when he can, soft foods only.”

 

“Ah,”  Rhodey plucked a chip from the bag he was nursing, “So no more snacks for you.”

 

“Or gum,”  Clint sighed dramatically, throwing his head back, “Now we’re susceptible to his bad breath.”

 

“The child’s breath doesn’t smell!”  Thor said

 

“I don’t like gum.”  Peter’s muffled voice sounded like he was underwater.

 

“Why not?”  Vision asked

 

“Peppermint can die.”

 

“Woah, chill out.  What did it ever do to you?”  Sam said, snagging a Dorito

 

“Spider-kid here got that from the bite.  He can’t stand peppermint, lemon, eucalyptus, lavender, tea tree, or citronella.  It was a big surprise when Pepper put up an oil diffuser in the lab and Peter refused to walk in for three days.”  Tony said, tugging said kid’s hood to reveal his mess of curls as he passed

Steve, who was watching the chefs bump into each other and almost start a fire, chuckled, “Can we at least see the braces?”

 

“No.”

 

“I bet you’ll look  _ adorable _ .”  Natasha cooed 

 

“No.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Come on, grumpy pants.  You can show them what color your brackets are.”

 

“My mouth hurts.”  He answered, pushing his face further into the pillow

 

“If you smile to your teammates, I’ll let you have ice cream if you lick it, not bite.”  Bruce tempted

 

Peter rested on his cheek and blinked blearily at his family, “ _ Hnng _ .”

 

“Come on,”  Bucky tilted his head, “I would like to see.”  There were other affirmative noises

 

Peter just rolled his eyes and bared his teeth.

 

“Oh you look so cute!”

 

“It’s not even bad.”

 

“Only top row, huh?”

 

“I don’t know why you made such a big deal.”

 

Clint laughed, “This nerd got red and blue to match his suit!”

 

Peter groaned and returned to his original position.  It was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to mention that peter probably's that nerd that rlly cares about flossing for the first week then gives up  
> so !!! sorry this isnt angsty w/ all those trailers getting dropped , every time i try to write angst it flops but we'll get there  
> so this is an important thing about my account: im thinking of posting more fics in other fandoms ! im still gonna post marvel and spidey but i have a bunch of ideas for other fandoms im secretly in ! so you'll probably see that in the future !  
> i hope you all have a great day/night/and if it's late for you too, then please sleep !


End file.
